Toy figures have always been popular with children. Wide varieties of figures that walk, dance, cartwheel and speak in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the figure have been developed. However while numerous figures with different movements have been available there is always a need for a figure that will move in a new way to serve as a source of enjoyment for young children.